


Elegant Gesture

by Missy



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Admiration, Drabble, Gen, Mid-Canon, Women Admiring Women, Women Being Awesome, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: There's something fascinating about Mrs. White...





	Elegant Gesture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inthebackoftheimpala (UnsungFury)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungFury/gifts).



She’d never seen a woman quite like Mrs. White. Scarlet – as bright as she was, as beautiful as she was – had never been the sort of woman to ever stop, take a breath and admire another woman before.

White was different, in Scarlet's eyes. White had a nerve to her, a sense of twisted steel under the bob and the black dress. It was like staring at a mirror, in a way – a mirror draped in dour wit, but a mirror of courage and conviction nonetheless.

She listened as the woman spoke over dinner, revealing tasteful bits of herself. Makes note of how she holds her spoon – like a tiny weapon. 

Her own pearl handled revolver sits in her purse, pressed against her hip. A complimentary gesture.

She wonders who’ll win, when the game truly begins.


End file.
